Chapter one: Who knew swimming was dangerous?
by XxilonaxX
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, So if you like, I'll go on.


_There I was, on the edge of the diving board, looking below. I could hear all the voices of my friends but they were distant. Then I leaned forward and got ready to jump and dive but I was startled by Cece's voice._

_Her scream._

_I turn around but I stumbled backwards and I fell. Getting closer to the pool. Closer and closer and C l o s e r... _

Woke up. I take a good look around. I'm at home in bed, 6:00 in the morning. _Rocky Blue, your not in a cave, your still in Chigago! _I think. I have to remember that more often when I get nightmares. I got out of bed, took a shower and got myself in funky jeans and a T-shirt then headed down stairs to eat breakfast. _Why am I always getting that nightmare?_ I didn't give it much thought anyway, but I just want to forget that day. But then Ty came in, Interupting my thoughts.

"Why are staring at that milk like that?" He asks.

"Why do you care?" I snap, defending myself. I guess I spaced out when I got out the milk carton and ended up staring at it.

" Whoa. Why the anger,Roq?" He tosses a grape and throws it in the air and catches it with his mouth.

I kinda didn't see that coming, I was so flushed up in my thoughts, and the anger from it, that I let it out on him.

It was Tinka's fault. That day, yesterday, during swimming. Yeah, I know, Rocky Blue swimming? Dunce got us to go. It was two days before school started, before summer ended, so I thought we should've done studying or something. So I told Dunce, Ty and Cece that and waited for Cece's excuse,she isn't a swimmer etheir.

But she surprised me!

"C'mon, Rocky. Why waste a day like this studyin'?" She said that day. " Swimming is a much better thing to do." No, I would've just ignored her and went home studying but I was curious to know why she wanted to go swimming? She hates swimming as much as I do! There was a catch. So I agreed to go, there was no way I'm gonna study without knowing why she wanted to go.

So we went that day, Me and my blue one-piece swimsuit and Cece with her two-piece pink and white swimsuit. Ty went, too, since he heard some girls on a swim team were swimming that day. Now when I look back, those girls did look cute in their two-piece bikinis.

On our way to the pool, we met up with Tinka and Gunther. Yeah, They were there probably to ruin the fun. They are me and Cece's worst enemies. And suprise, they were going to the pool too.

"Let's hope they don't see us" I whispered. My gang nodded. So we went in the indoor pool. Lucky for us, those twins were too busy nagging to the life guard to notice us.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna dive." I said, taking off my robe and handing it to Cece. I guess since I'm already here, I should have a little bit of fun too, even if I hate swimming. I climbed the ladder 'till I was on the diving board. I got to the edge of the diving board and prepared to jump into the deep end.

Then I heard Cece's voice. Her squeal of laughter. It startled me, which led to me slipping off the diving board and the last thing I remember is Ty's voice.

I woke up, coughing out water. I was so dizzy, I couldn't see clearly. When my vision finally came clear, I saw all my friends looking with worried faces. Gunther was right beside me.

"W-what happened?" I said in a hoarse voice. I was on the swimming pool ground. I stood up. Once I did, I felt dizzy all over again. I wasn't hurt or nothing but I felt faint. The life guard told me I had to go home. Ty and Dunce led me home while Cece explained everything.

Gunther and Tinka saw Cece and Dunce while Ty was flirting with some girls. They gave Cece one of their rude remarks. Cece gave them her one of her remarks which led the twins speechless and made Cece laugh. That's what startled me and made me fall. Once I did, I started drowning and swallowing a lot of water because I fell backwards. Soon enough I bumped my head on the walls of the pool underwater. I fell unconscious and Ty saved me out of the water. The life guard wasn't even there at the moment and no one else knew CPR except Gunther. He blew air in my mouth so I could breathe.

"Why?" I asked. Cece shrugged.

Back to reality, I walked to the Metro stop after breakfast. _Why? _The words I said hunted , I'm gonna find out why.

**Author's note:**

**This is my first Fanfic and it's a series. Hope you like! And btw yes, if you guys like, I will go on. I hope I explained as well as I can! Mwah!**

**Ilona**** :)  
**


End file.
